Managed flash storage devices, such as embedded or removable cards, often include flash memories and a controller. The controller may include a microprocessor that executes flash management software. The flash management software may maintain a database of several tables, such as a logical to physical address translation table.
Such tables may be kept in a volatile memory of the storage device. Although larger management tables may enable increased performance, the management tables may be limited in size by the volatile memory of the controller. For example, a capacity of a random access memory (RAM) embedded in the controller may be limited by manufacturing costs. In addition, volatile memory does not retain information upon power down. As a result, after power down, the tables may be rebuilt using a process that takes time and resources when the storage device is powered up.